The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices including a field-effect transistor (FET) having fin structures and methods of manufacturing the same.
Sizes of semiconductor devices have been reduced in order to form high capacity, high performance, and highly integrated devices. For example, in order to increase the degrees of integration of semiconductor devices per unit area, densities of the semiconductor devices may be increased by decreasing sizes of the semiconductor devices and reducing intervals between the semiconductor devices. However, when semiconductor devices have a two-dimensional (2D) planar structure, as sizes of the semiconductor devices are reduced, lengths of horizontal channels may be reduced, and thus, short channel effects may occur. In order to reduce or prevent such short channel effects, FinFETs having vertical fin structures may be used. Due to structural characteristics of the FinFETs, the FinFETs may reduce or prevent short channel effects by ensuring effective channel lengths and may increase levels of operating currents by increasing gate widths.